


Daddy's Little Princess

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: An older Leia waits impatiently for her extra special birthday present, cause Daddy's gonna give it to her.





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Notes:**

Leia Loud is the Lolacoln sin kid. She's been aged up for this particular scenario. It's pure smut. Absolutely no plot whatsoever.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS

"Daddy!" whined Leia, as she scurried away on her frilly pink bed.

She had just had her fourteenth birthday party, and was getting ready for bed. The blonde girl had put her hair into twin braids for sleeping, but her father had walked in right before she could put her gown on.

Lincoln stepped toward the bed as his daughter crawled away in just her panties and socks. Her round bubble butt was jiggling with each rocking motion.

He didn't answer her as he got onto the bed and grabbed her legs.

"Daddy! What are you doing!?"

Leia screamed as she was pulled back to him, her belly flat on the bed.

"D-daddy," she called out in fear, confused about what had gotten into him. "Did something happen?"

Then, she turned her head over her shoulder and her breath caught.

Lincoln was removing his shirt. Unbuckling his pants. Pulling out his huge dick.

And his eyes... they were on fire.

"Daddy, w-wait!" she tried, but he was relentless.

The man laid across her back, grabbed both her hands and pinned them down to the sides. His lips found her neck and he ravaged her until she was moaning like the little daddy's whore that she was.

His dick pressed into her panties. The thin fabric couldn't withstand him.

"Daddy! No! We can't!"

His shaft pushed her panties inside her dripping cunt, almost to the breaking point...

"Daddy!" she cried out breathlessly. "Please! I'm not on birth control!"

Lincoln's next thrust tore through her panties, and ripped her virginity in two with a piercing scream and a satisfied groan.

But it wasn't over yet.

No... it was far from over.

His dick throbbed painfully inside her virgin sex as she tried to get used to her first penetration.

"Daddy!" she cried out, her nails scraping the pink sheets.

Her tiny pussy was squeezing him so tight. Her round butt was such a soft pillowy surface to rest on.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, wetting the bed beneath her body.

Lincoln's lips moved across her spine to the other side of her neck, his tongue tasting her like she was a fine meal. His mouth pressed deeply into her skin and he started sucking on her, biting her with his teeth.

He felt her hands squirm, her nails digging into the bed, but he merely held her wrists tighter.

The teen girl was completely pinned beneath him.

And as soon as he heard her let out her first moan of bliss, he started to slip his cock from her tight grasp.

Leia let out a sigh of relief, perhaps thinking it was over.

Only for him to pull back to the very tip and then rocket forward into her developing womb.

His dick speared her to the bed, almost impaling her cervix.

The little girl screamed, in pain and pleasure, as her body was forced to adjust to his size and the new cascade of sensations.

"D-daddy, don't stop..." she heard herself begging like a common prostitute; she felt her hips moving with his, pressing upward only for his dick to force her down into the bedding with every trust.

Finally, he gave her a reply, his lips nipping at her earlobe.

"I won't, princess," his voice husky and deep.

Leia shivered as his promise filled her brain, and his thick cock kept ravishing her tight sex.

Lincoln leaned to the side, exposing one of his daughter's plump ass cheeks. His hand came down on it, hard and fast, making a satisfying smacking noise; her butt jiggling as she shrieked in surprise.

"Oooh, daddy! Spank me! Punish me! Make me your fucking bitch!"

Lincoln loved that. He figured she must have got her mouth from her mother, Lola, but he didn't care. As long as she kept talking to him like a two-dollar hooker, he'd give her anything she wanted.

He smacked her again before leaning to the other side and swatting her other cheek.

Leia stretched her hands forward, grasping at the edge of her bed with her nails as she held on tight.

She screamed as he rubbed his hands over her ass to soothe the pain, only to grab onto her hips tightly, squeezing her bubble butt harshly, and he plowed her as hard as he could go.

"Oh, daddy! Daddy, you're fucking me so good!"

He growled as he moved his lips back over her neck, and he groaned as he smelled her scent and perspiration from their hard sex.

He opened his lips and sunk his teeth into her pretty white neck, and that caused the girl to stumble into her climax; her cunt squeezing him tightly and her body shaking on the bed.

He didn't stop fucking her raw for a single second. He kept it up, thrusting into her tight virgin body until her climax had ended and she was begging him to slow down.

"Please, daddy, no more! I-I can't take it!" she tried to crawl away.

But his body was too big and strong. She could barely move. And the way she behaved... like she was prey... started a new fire deep in his loins.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his knees between her legs. He lifted her up, bending her body against his until her back was straight up in the air and flat against his chest.

"Daddy, what are you- Ohhh!"

He lifted her up with just his hands and let gravity slam her down on his dick with a solid bounce. Her small tits jiggled with each impact.

"Ahh! Fuuuck!"

Lincoln pushed her braid out of the way with his nose, and he pressed his lips to her cheeks.

"Turn your head and kiss me," he commanded.

She did so without question. Her lidded, passionate eyes turning to look into his. She puckered her lips and pressed them against his.

It was chaste and soft, just like his beautiful princess.

But the lingering fire and devilish taste of her mouth spoke of her sinful desires. Her body acting against herself, tempting her daddy to fuck her and fill her up and put a new baby girl in her belly.

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore. He had to do it. He had to finish in her.

Leia squeaked as she was lifted up and over his shoulder. Her arms and legs flailing as he carried her to a wall.

She grunted as her father pushed her against the surface. Before she could even open her rosy lips and ask him what had gotten into him, he'd settled between her legs and impaled her on his dick once more.

"Are you ready to be daddy's little whore? You gonna bear me a new little princess?" he spoke softly as he stroked her blonde braids with his hand, while his cock pillaged her sex like an attacking army burning down everything in their path.

The fire growing between them, making their sexes so hot! So powerful! So intense! It was driving them mad with lust!

Leia didn't care anymore.

"Yes, daddy! Give it to me! Fuck a girl into me! Ahh! F-fuuuck!"

She let loose a string of curses as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her nails scraping lines into his back.

Her socked ankles locked behind his butt.

She was nothing more than a ragdoll as he fucked her against the wall so hard a picture fell down in the hallway.

But neither fucking cared.

Her screams were likely filling the whole house. The window was open and the whole neighborhood could probably hear Lincoln breeding his underaged daughter.

It only made them hotter.

Leia looked into his lidded eyes. She could barely breathe, but she had to try to voice her desperate need.

"Please, daddy. Please, cum in me."

She whined and jerked as he struck her womb over and over again.

"I-I know it's wrong and, fuck! I'm not on birth control, but- nngh, fuck- don't stop, daddy!"

She pressed her pink lips to his mouth.

"Give it to me, daddy. Put your cum deep inside me. Make your little princess your cumslut queen~"

He picked up his pace; both hearing another picture falling, and both not giving a single fuck about it.

"Yeah? You want my cum?" he growled as he rammed his dick inside, moving like a blur.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her pussy was so sore, but the pleasure was so great.

"Yes! Give it to me! All of it! Make me a mommy!" she begged, whining like a desperate child.

Lincoln groaned and sheathed himself inside, pressing his lips to her neck and biting down as he pumped his sperm into her tiny pussy.

Leia screamed when he bit her, her nails dragging up his back and raising blood.

Both father and daughter moaned and whimpered as her sex milked him for cum his body was all too willing to give. Ounce after ounce of the virile semen flooding into her unprotected womb.

Leia's head fell forward and she shook as daddy's tongue lapped at the bite mark he'd made on her neck.

"Ah-ah" she moaned; it felt so good, so... different from how he'd treated her until that point.

His hands went to her ass, and he lifted her up and started carrying her back to the bed.

The fourteen-year-old girl groaned as she was separated from his shaft, her sensitive pussy screaming at the sensation of his withdrawal.

Lincoln slipped a pillow under her butt, and watched to make sure that-

Yep. Not a drop came out.

Leia blinked as he leaned forward and began kissing her legs, her thighs, her pussy lips.

"I love you, princess," he repeated, over and over again, as his lips made tender love to her abused sex.

Before she could get too excited, he moved to lay down beside her.

He turned her head to the side, and their lips met.

"I'll be back soon with a quick snack. You're going to need to keep your energy up."

She nodded and laid her head back. She watched as he quietly dressed and left her room.

While he was gone she looked over at her vanity...

...at a certain vial of perfume that Aunt Lucy had let her borrow.

And she grinned, knowing that the night had only just begun~


End file.
